


From Now til Forever

by its_Ace121



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Heart Warming, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Ace121/pseuds/its_Ace121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was special, or at least that's what Axel kept telling you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Now til Forever

He feels warm, so warm and safe, almost sickly so. When he holds you it’s hard not to smile and nuzzle closer. Axel smells of burning pine, sometimes it has the scent of marijuana mixed into it but not tonight. Tonight is special or at least that’s what Axel said. He won’t tell you no matter how much you whine or try to kiss it out of him. Axel’s all legs, fiery hair and acid green eyes. Comparing him to you is like comparing the northern lights to a sunflower. Even when he whispers “You're beautiful, Roxas.” before heading out to work while you stay at home and study. You know he loves you but you can’t help doubting it when he’s so perfect. 

It’s half past nine when he let’s you go and kisses your cheek. You wonder where’s he’s going but when he walks back in getting down on one knee beside the bed. You can’t help the tears you feel watering in your eyes and the smile spreading across your face. 

“Roxas,” he starts you can see how he’s thinking of what to say next but he doesn’t need to say anything else because you're crushing him against you. Your sobbing a repeated “Yes!” into his chest and Axel’s smiling while he rubs your back, nuzzling his nose into your hair. He pulls away only to grab your hand, pressing light kisses to your knuckles before slipping the ring on your finger.

Then your kissing him so hard you feel his teeth click against yours. You put every emotion you’ve ever felt with him into this kiss love, happiness, laughter, lust. It’s all there. When Axel finally pulls away you know your blue eyes are hazy and half lidded because you want him from now till forever.  
“I love you, Axel.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO HEY! I'm Ace and I write goofy fan fiction (sometimes) to practice my writing skills. Oh! and if you liked this story Please take the time to leave a review or even a kudo so I can continue to grow and learn as a writer. Stay groovy *peace*


End file.
